Au Jardin d'Enfants
by Amako-sama
Summary: Puisque Dieu aimait ses enfants, il pouvait tout à fait les laisser envahir l'aire de jeux de Lawrence. Pas de soucis, hein. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là. Il ne pensait pas que ça causerait la déchéance de Lucifer. Il ne pensait pas que ça détruirait leurs vies à tous. Dieu aimait ses enfants. Et c'est ainsi que tout se termina.


**Plume-now**, ma chérie, ceci est pour toi. Merci mille fois de ce merveilleux OS que tu m'as écris, alors comme promis, voici ta suite tant attendue.

Pour les autres, vous êtes tout aussi bienvenus sur cet OS. C'est une suite de mon OS La Garderie, mais il peut être lu sans. Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est qu'on est dans un UA où des anges en couche-culotte, menés par Gabriel, sont tombé sur Terre et ont joué à la crèche avec nos héros préférés. Walla.

Donc j'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous plaira, tout comme le premier avait plu. Je vous embrasse très fort, souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui passent le BAC (que je devrais d'ailleurs être en train de réviser, hein) et vous dit à très bientôt sur mes autres travaux. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

* * *

On avait déjà établi le fait que Dieu aimait ses enfants. C'était quelque chose d'inné, d'admis, quelque chose que tout le monde savait. Y comprit les enfants en question. Ce qui leur donnait un formidable moyen de pression sur leur Père, _God have his soul_. Si les plus jeunes d'entre eux n'en abusaient pas, comme les bons petits anges qu'ils étaient, il n'en était pas de même pour les petits archanges qui avaient parfaitement compris les faiblesse de Papa et en usaient et abusaient sans aucun remord.

Oui, les petits archanges sont des êtres cruels et opportunistes, ça aussi on l'avait déjà établi.

Alors même si les-dits archanges portaient encore des couches-culottes, cela ne les empêchaient pas de faire jouer leur merveilleux pouvoir de persuasion, aidés de leurs beaux yeux brillants, de leurs sourires radieux et de leurs membres potelés et maladroits, pour faire flancher Papa Qui Est Aux Cieux.

Voilà comment Dieu se retrouva, à son grand désespoir, en l'unique compagnie de Saint-Pierre qui Le plaignait bien, à regarder sa ribambelle d'enfants traîner leurs couches blanches vers la Terre. S'Il se refusait encore à leur permettre de prendre un vaisseau, Il leur offrait une forme humaine pour leur permettre de s'intégrer. Un autre effet de l'adorable bouille de ses archanges maléfiques. Surtout Lucifer, ce petit chenapan.

Dieu regarda donc avec tendresse ses petits angelots et ses diaboliques – quel beau jeu de mot – archanges descendre des nuages pour rejoindre cet endroit qu'ils affectionnaient tant depuis la petite farce de Gabriel. Là où les petits humains ressemblaient à l'apparence qu'Il avait donné à ses anges.

* * *

C'était l'idée de Gabriel, Balthazar et Lucifer, de retourner voir les enfants humains. Mais ça plaisait à tous les autres anges, Castiel compris. Alors, lorsque au lieu d'atterrir dans la garderie comme la dernière fois, ils apparurent dans l'aire de jeu, tout le monde fut ravi, anges et humains confondus.

Bon, les anges surtout, parce que les enfants n'ont pas exactement la conscience aussi éveillée que celle des fils de Dieu. Non mais oh.

Castiel chercha immédiatement pour bébé Dynn, qu'il se rappelait avoir beaucoup apprécié la dernière fois. Gabriel, lui, chercha l'être bredouillant et bavant qu'était Sam. Lucifer choisit de suivre son frère, et les autres anges s'éparpillèrent au milieu des enfants qui jouaient.

La maîtresse passa à ce moment-là, et les archanges se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Hors de question qu'on ne les laisse pas avec les autres. D'une pensée, ils rendirent la maîtresse confuse et lui firent croire que, sans aucun doute, ces quelques nouveaux enfants étaient déjà parmi eux auparavant.

La jeune femme eut l'air ailleurs quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Ses lèvres remuèrent, comme si elle comptait, ce qui devait être le cas puisqu'elle fit demi-tour et revint avec un petit sac qu'elle vida sur une table. Gabriel retint à peine un sourire réjouit.

De la nourriture humaine ! Et d'la bonne en plus ! Qu'il soit déchu si ce n'était pas des compotes à boire. À vue de nez, ce devait être pomme-banane. À moins que ce ne soit pomme-cerise ? Dans les deux cas, ça lui allait totalement.

Il se tourna vers bébé Sam qui bavait joyeusement, assis les jambes écartées et les deux mains posées devant lui. Depuis sa dernière visite, le garçon avait grandit, s'était affiné et s'exprimait nettement mieux, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable dans la balance de la communication. Il n'en restait pas moins un bébé, mais ça, Gabriel pouvait s'en accommoder.

- Puis Dynn il a tapé mé'hant Dick, et Dick il est pus jamais reve'u. Walla.

- Tu parles que de Dynn, et twa alo's ? demanda Gabriel.

- Moi ze suis pas inté'essant. C'est Dynn qui l'a dit.

- T'sais quoi ? intervint Lucifer. Dynn on s'en fout de lui, il est nul. Twa t'es trop super génial top.

- Ze sais. Mais mon g'and frère il a toujours raison. Il veut devenir chasseur, comme 'apa !

- Ah voui ? Et toi ? questionna Gabriel.

- Moi ze veut être pompier.

- C'est quoi un pompier ? dit Lucifer.

- C'est un soldat contre le feu qui b'ûle.

- Waooooouh ! s'exclamèrent de concert Gabriel et Lucifer.

* * *

Dean se rappelait clairement de Cassiel, c'était sans doutes un de ses souvenirs les plus clairs des derniers mois – avec le premier bisou qu'il avait échangé avec la voisine, Jo, et la portée de chatons que la chatte de la maison avait faite sur sa couette Batman. Il se rappelait les beaux yeux du bébé ange, et son Papa qui était Dieu, et son oncle Crow qui était super.

Bon, lui, son oncle c'était Bobby et il était bien content, mais Crow avait l'air d'avoir la classe aussi, alors peut-être qu'il l'enviait juste un tout petit peu. Un tout, tout petit peu...

Alors, quand le petit ange apparut à ses côtés, Dean ne put empêcher un sourire rayonnant d'égayer son visage, alors qu'un coup d'œil l'assurait que Sammy était également entre de bonnes mains. Cassiel lui rendit son sourire, avec en plus un éclat dans ses yeux bleus qui donnait envie à Dean de lui faire un câlin.

- Salut, Cassiel !

- Bonjour, Dynn !

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Tu avais dit que tu allais reveni'

- Bah je suis revenu, t'as vu ?

- Voui. Je suis super content.

- Moi aussi, je suis super content. Papa, il a pas dit non quand Gabe et Luc ils ont demandé à descendre.

- Trop bien ! Il est cool, ton Papa.

- C'est normal, dit Castiel avec fierté. Mon Papa c'est Dieu.

- Vous vous amusez des fois au Ciel ?

- Pas trop. Je crois que c'est pou' ça que Papa il veut bien qu'on vienne ici. Et vous ?

- Oh siii, nous on s'amuse tous les jours ! J'ai plein de copains et de copines ici !

- Oh...

Cassiel avait l'air triste, alors que les mots quittaient la bouche de Dean. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, ses considérations d'enfant de quatre ans soudain masquées par les larmes dans les yeux embués de l'enfant en face de lui. Il prit son air le plus concentré, plissant les yeux et serrant les lèvres, tirant la langue pour mieux réfléchir.

Puis la solution lui parut immédiatement évidente. Il laissa un sourire s'étaler sur son visage et se mis sur les genoux, réduisant la petite distance qui le séparait de Cassiel. Puis il se pencha sur le visage mouillé de larmes et il posa un bisou maladroit sur les lèvres de l'ange qui se figea.

Dean se recula, souriant toujours, espérant que Cassiel allait arrêter d'être tout triste – quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il l'était, d'ailleurs. Et effectivement, cela fonctionna puisque le même sourire radieux que celui de Dean illumina en écho le visage de Castiel. Dean décida que c'était une victoire.

* * *

Lucifer avait laissé Sam aux bons soins de Gabriel – pauvre bébé humain – et avait décidé de faire son propre tour de reconnaissance dans le jardin d'enfant. En temps qu'aîné, il marchait beaucoup mieux que les autres et il s'approcha donc rapidement du petit toboggan qui prenait place au centre du petit parc couvert de gazon.

Assis par terre, il y avait un petit garçon, d'environ son âge, aux cheveux cendrés et aux yeux clairs. Lucifer décida immédiatement qu'il l'aimait bien. Alors il avança de son pas hésitant vers le petit garçon et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, sa couche amortissant sa chute.

- Bonzouuuuur ! s'écria-t-il.

- Salut, répondit l'autre d'une toute petite voix.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Nick. Ze suis Nick.

- Oh, c'est zoli comme nom. Moi c'est Lucifer !

- Ze connaissais personne qui s'appelait Lucifer.

- C'est parce que ze suis unique ! dit l'archange avec fierté.

- Ah voui ? C'est la claaasse.

Lucifer se dit qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel ami, parce que ce Nick paraissait tout à fait super génial top, alors il allait rester avec lui tant que Papa ne les rappellerait pas. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Dieu s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était absolument vain de tenter de ne pas satisfaire la volonté de Ses archanges. Mais maintenant, Ses anges, et même les Séraphins et les Chérubins (les Chérubins ! ) usaient de leur redoutable pouvoir de persuasion pour retourner voir les humains. Il se demandait sérieusement s'Il n'aurait pas dut refuser dès le début.

Mais voilà où ils en étaient, à Le supplier pour retourner sur Terre. Foncièrement, ça ne dérangeait pas Dieu, mais disons qu'Il préférait que les humains ne soient pas trop influencés par Ses fils. Ils étaient déjà descendus quatre fois depuis la farce de Gabriel, et les enfants humains avaient bien grandi. Ils étaient moins influençables, mais ils croyaient étrangement plus à l'existence de Ses enfants qu'avant.

Forcément, quand des humains voient des anges, à peu près tous les six mois, ça n'aide pas à se sentir sain d'esprit, mais on peut difficilement croire à une hallucination collective. Ce qui voulait dire pour les humains que les anges devaient forcément exister.

Et ça, c'était bon pour le business. La pub est toujours un moyen excellent de rapporter de nouveaux clients à l'Église. Il ne faut juste pas le dire trop fort.

Donc, maintenant que Ses traîtres d'enfants s'étaient tous rebellés contre lui, les vilains qu'ils étaient, Il devait leur fournir des corps d'un âge comparable à celui qu'ils auraient en années humaines. Il ne s'était juste pas rendu compte d'à quel point il serrait difficile de répéter Sa prouesse du tout début, lorsque Adam et Ève, ces débauchés, avaient vu le jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Il avait finalement réussi à donner un corps à chacun de Ses enfants, selon leurs propres exigences. Ils étaient en train de développer un libre-arbitre, Ses pauvres petits qui étaient si parfaits.

M'enfin, au point où ils en étaient, pourquoi pas. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de fournir une plâtrée d'enfants aux cheveux roses, Lui ça lui allait.

C'est ainsi que les anges, archanges et autres Séraphins se retrouvèrent sur Terre, à marcher parmi les humains avec l'apparence de jeunes adolescents de moins d'une quinzaine d'années.

Lucifer, Balthazar et Gabriel avaient bien fait leur travail et ils savaient tous à peu près se repérer à Lawrence et connaissaient les bases – les plus basiques, hein – du comportement humain.

Si Gabriel avait déjà adopté la démarche chaloupée et les mains dans les poches, Castiel ou Raphaël paraissaient horriblement coincés. Lucifer sifflotait un air d'un groupe terrien en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, Balthazar discutait à voix basse avec une jeunette rencontrée au coin d'une rue, et ils se dirigeaient tous vers le collège de la ville.

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, quelque chose autour de quatre heures, et les rues étaient parcourues par des groupes d'adolescents qui riaient, de couples qui s'embrassaient, de vie. Il y avait de la vie dans cette ville, et c'était absolument génial, selon les anges, pas habitués à autant d'agitation.

Ils parvinrent finalement au collège et se postèrent à la sortie, tous en rang, retrouvant sans s'en rendre les habitudes d'ordre auxquelles le Paradis les avaient formés.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps – surtout à leur échelle de temps – avant que les premiers adolescent ne passent le portail de fer forgé. Chaque ange cherchait inconsciemment l'humain avec lequel il passait le plus de temps, celui qu'il appréciait le plus.

Les premiers à sortir furent Jo et Ash, comme toujours fourrés ensemble. Immédiatement, c'est vers eux que se dirigèrent Anna et Uriel. Puis on vit apparaître Nick et Lucifer s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, sourire que lui rendit le blond.

Et enfin, les préférés du troupeau. Ce fut d'abord Adam, rejoint par Michael et Raphaël, puis Dean, vers qui s'approchèrent Castiel et Balthazar, et enfin Sam. Ce fut le seul à repérer les anges en premier lieu et à se diriger de son propre chef vers eux.

Pour chaque petit groupe, les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Les adolescents avaient depuis longtemps admis que leurs amis angéliques revenaient dès que leur emploi du temps le leur permettait et c'était à chaque fois un plaisir de les avoir parmi eux.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut dit bonjour, Dean, Jo et Ash proposèrent à tout le monde de partir pour le Roadhouse, tenu par les parents de la jeune fille. La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité, et avant que les humains aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent zappés à l'arrière du bar.

Le temps pour Dean de hurler sur Castiel qu'il détestait ça et pour tout le monde de se remettre de ses émotions, et ils rentrèrent dans le vieil établissement qui sentait bon le cuir, la bière et le parfum bon marché.

Et la journée finit ainsi. Ellen, qui connaissait les anges depuis longtemps désormais – son mari n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à la mettre au parfum, c'était un bon chasseur – avait collé plusieurs tables côte à côte et la vingtaine d'adolescents partageaient des sodas et des chocolats chauds en se racontant les potins du Paradis et du collège.

Alors que la nuit tombait et qu'Ellen préparait la fermeture, les adolescents décidèrent de profiter au maximum du temps qu'ils avaient avec leurs amis, et demandèrent à la mère de Jo s'ils pouvaient dormir sur place pour peu qu'ils amènent des sacs de couchage.

Avant qu'Ellen n'ait pu répondre, Gabriel avait déjà claqué des doigts et les tables s'étaient poussées dans un coin, le bar était nettoyé et des matelas et des couvertures, ainsi que des montagnes de coussins, couvraient le sol.

Ellen eut un sourire amusé, les prévint qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de bazar et quitta la pièce principale pour ses appartements. Les humains se jetèrent immédiatement sur les coussins. Quelques regards s'échangèrent alors que la même pensée traversait leur esprit. Les anges n'allaient pas le voir venir.

Et en effet, quand le premier polochon s'écrasa sur le visage ahuri de Raphaël, ce fut le commencement de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Tout le monde hurlait, les coussins volaient, tout autant que les plumes.

Sam rampait discrètement entre les couettes, un coussin coincé sous un bras, et se jeta finalement sur Gabriel qui s'écroula au sol en criant. Sam écrasa le polochon sur son visage en riant.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, archange de pacotille ! Hurla-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, adolescent boutonneux !

Du côté de Dean, il se faisait attaquer par une ligue composée de Nick, Lucifer et Balthazar, armés de traversins et déchaînés. Alors qu'il se roulait en boule sous les coups, à demi mort de rire, Castiel se mit entre lui et eux, défiant quiconque de toucher encore à son humain.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter en hurlant sur Castiel qui ne vit rien venir et s'écroula au sol près de Dean. Les deux se collèrent l'un à l'autre instantanément, se protégeant mutuellement des coups à répétition des trois traîtres.

- Cas', à trois, on tente une retraite vers Jo et Ash. Capiche ?

- Je capiche, Dean.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard puis rampèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusqu'à leurs amis qui les accueillirent en riant.

Ce soir-là, anges et humains s'endormirent tous affalés les uns sur les autres, les bras empêtrés dans les jambes, front contre front et les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

Au Paradis, ç'avait été la débandade. Lucifer, qui avait gardé sa rancœur années après années, avait finalement explosé. Et la raison était désespérément humaine. Au fil des ans, alors qu'il descendait avec ses frères et sœurs sur Terre, il s'était de plus en plus attaché à Nick. Mais leurs visites s'étaient peu à peu espacées, passant d'un voyage tous les six mois à tous les deux ans.

Les archanges avaient de plus en plus de responsabilités et leur Père les laissait moins descendre sur Terre. Ils comprenaient, vraiment, mais ça ne rendait pas choses faciles de voir leurs petits frères et sœurs pouvoir rendre visite à leurs amis et pas eux.

Et puis finalement, deux ans et demi après leur dernière descente – qui avait eut lieu la dernière année de lycée des humains, les archanges avaient finalement été autorisés à retourner parmi leurs amis humains. Et c'était là que tout avait basculé.

Gabriel avait retrouvé Sam avec plaisir et tous deux étaient immédiatement partis en balade dans un bois jouxtant Lawrence. Raphaël et Michael étaient partis rendre visite à Adam qui était désormais interne en médecine et ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer.

Lucifer, ravi, s'était préparé à revoir Nick. Il s'était envolé directement pour la maison où il vivait seul avec sa mère. L'archange avait frappé à la porte, une fois, deux fois. À la troisième fois, un homme d'âge mûr lui ouvrit et le fixa avec incompréhension.

- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Lucifer n'était pas si familier que ça des normes humaines et il ne voyait pas le temps passer de la même manière que sur Terre. Il fut un instant effrayé que l'homme en face de lui soit Nick, qui aurait vieilli et aurait fini par l'oublier.

- Nick ?!

- Excusez-moi mais je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de maison.

- Mais... c'est bien là que vit Nick Pellegrino ?

- Oh- je vois. Non, sa famille ne vit plus ici, je suis désolé.

- Savez-vous où il a déménagé.

- Je suis désolé jeune homme. Votre ami est mort l'année dernière, tué dans un accident de voiture. Sa mère n'a pas pu supporter sa perte et a déménagé.

- Ni-Nick est _mort_ ?

- Toutes mes condoléances. Au revoir, jeune homme.

Et l'homme avait fermé la porte. Mais il n'avait pas profité longtemps de sa tranquillité retrouvée. Lucifer avait mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce que l'homme avait vraiment dit. Et lorsque l'information percuta son esprit céleste, lorsqu'il comprit que Nick était mort, il se mit à hurler.

De toute sa voix d'archange, de toute la force de sa grâce. La maison fut rasée en un claquement de doigt. Ses frères et sœurs s'envolèrent immédiatement vers lui, quittant sans une seconde d'hésitation leurs amis humains pour emporter Lucifer au Ciel avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dommages.

Cela avait été le début de sa déchéance.

Alors que leur Père avait pensé qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement, Lucifer n'avait fait que sombrer encore et encore dans la rage et le dégoût. Et puis il avait commencé l'extermination.

Il s'était posté seul, en bordure du Paradis, et il avait guetté. Tous ceux qui prirent le volant saoul, tous ceux qui dépassèrent une limitation de vitesse, tous ceux qui grillaient un stop s'écrasaient irrémédiablement contre un mur dans la seconde qui suivait.

Dieu dut mettre un terme à ses agissement en l'enferment temporairement dans la prison céleste. Lucifer s'échappa et continua les massacres. Puis il créa des démons, des âmes volées à leur oncle Crowley qu'il perverties.

Elles devinrent les Démons des Croisements. Celles qui tuaient sans faire de distinction à chaque carrefour de la planète, dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur, décimant des villes entières.

Alors Dieu lança l'armée du Ciel après Lucifer. Ses frères et sœurs, tous se mirent à sa poursuite, le cœur serré. Parce qu'ils avaient tous connu Nick, et que sa mort était affreuse. Mais Lucifer n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il faisait et ils devaient le stopper.

La Patrouille dirigée par Michael eut finalement raison de l'archange qui fut enfermé dans la Cage, surveillé jour et nuit par les âmes de Crowley.

Et le Paradis redevint un endroit calme. Et la Terre redevint un endroit sûr. Et les anges commencèrent à envisager de redescendre sur Terre.

Seulement voilà, le temps ne passe pas de la même manière partout. Et cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient quitté les humains sans une explication. Mais ils étaient des anges, la foi était dans leur code génétique. Alors ils redescendirent tous sur Terre, à la rencontre de leurs amis.

* * *

Dix ans avaient passé depuis que Dean avait vu Castiel disparaître subitement sous ses yeux alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser. Soudain, il n'y avait plus eut qu'un souffle d'air devant lui.

Dire qu'il l'avait présenté à son père, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était son petit-ami, qu'il avait réussit à le convaincre que l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare. Et Castiel était juste parti, prouvant que Dean ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne.

Puis il y avait eut l'affaire qui avait tout changé, celle qui avait fait que John s'était enterré sous les recherches et les combats, avant de se faire tuer par un démon. Par un putain de Démon des Croisements, qui l'avait cueillit à la sortie de Lawrence.

Alors Dean avait réapprit à vivre avec Sam et il essayait de construire sa vie tout en continuant la chasse.

Jusqu'à ce matin d'hiver, ce vingt-quatre janvier où il fêtait ses trente-deux ans. Il y avait son frère, Jo, Ash et Adam. Et surtout, il y avait Mary, la fille de Sam et Jess. La petite était née deux ans auparavant, emportant sa mère alors qu'elle venait à la vie.

Ils avaient tous reconstruit leur vie. Jusqu'à ce matin d'hiver où ces putains d'anges se zappèrent dans son salon. Alors qu'ils partageaient tous une bière et que Sam donnait un petit pot à Mary, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Raphaël et Michael apparurent dans la pièce.

Jo poussa un petit cri, Ash sursauta, Dean jura et Sam manqua d'éborgner Mary avec sa cuillère tant il trembla de surprise. Une expression de culpabilité envahissait les traits des anges alors qu'ils contemplaient la scène de vie quotidienne devant eux.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'écria Dean.

- Bonjour, Dean, dit Castiel.

Juste comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

- Oh non, pas bonjour, _Castiel_, cracha-t-il, faisant tressaillir l'ange. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? siffla-t-il de nouveau.

- Nous sommes venu vous rendre visite, dit Michael.

- Et si on ne voulait pas que vous nous rendiez visite ? énonça Jo.

Les anges se figèrent. Ce n'était pas le genre d'accueil qu'ils attendaient.

- Quoi ? Vous croyiez qu'on allait vous attendre ? Qu'on ne referrait pas notre vie après que vous vous soyez barrés comme des lâches ? Sans explications ?

À chaque mot, la voix de Jo devenait plus aïgue, plus rageuse.

- On vous a attendu ! On a PRIÉ pour vous, putain ! Et est-ce que vous êtes venus ? NON ! Alors on ne veut pas que vous nous rendiez visite !

Elle s'était levée brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Ash leva une main, saisissant son poignet pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais son regard glacé, dirigé sur les anges, n'en disait pas moins.

- Laissez-nous vous expliqu-

Castiel fut coupé dans sa phrase par un cri. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mary qui s'était mise à pleurer, effrayée par les hurlements. Sam essayait vainement de la calmer, mais la petite ne semblait pas prête à cesser de pleurer. Avec un regard d'excuse envers son frère, Sam se leva et quitta la pièce.

Gabriel lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses frères et disparu.

* * *

Sam s'était assis dans la véranda de cette maison qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis la mort de Jess. Il berçait doucement Mary en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes sur l'air d'une balade de Metallica. Il sourit en pensant que sa fille allait être élevée comme une Winchester, au moins au niveau de la musique.

Il ne sursauta pas quand Gabriel apparut dans la chaise en face de lui. Il s'était attendu à sa venue et n'était pas surpris. L'homme n'était pas aussi impulsif que son frère et voulait avoir les explications, aussi bancales soient-elles, avant de juger.

- C'est ta fille ? murmura Gabriel.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Mary.

- Oh. Mary. Bonjour, Mary Winchester, dit l'ange en se penchant vers l'enfant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Immédiatement, la petite fille cessa de pleurer pour le regarder fixement en clignant des yeux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, plissant une ride qu'elle avait en commun avec son père, avant de tirer la langue.

- Bon'our. Bon-jour, s'appliqua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Mary, répéta Gabriel avec un sourire ravi.

La petite fille rit et tourna ses grands yeux verts vers son père qui la fixait en souriant. Puis, tout joyeuse, elle descendit des genoux de son père pour vaciller vers Gabriel en tendant les bras. L'archange la rattrapa rapidement et l'assis sur ses propres genoux. Il leva la tête vers Sam qui le regardait avec un air doux et triste.

- Où étiez-vous, Gabriel ?

- Je pense que tu le sais. Tu n'es pas bête, Sam, et les signes étaient plutôt évidents.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Où étiez-vous quand Nick est mort ? Où étiez-vous quand Jessica est morte ? Où étiez-vous le jour de mon mariage ? Où étiez-vous quand Lucifer à tué nos parents ?

- Q-Quoi ? Je croyais que ta mère était morte d'un accident de voiture quand tu étais enf- oh.

- Ouais. Lucifer a tapé dans la présent comme dans le passé. Il a _tapé _dans ma mère, en fait. Quand mon père l'a appris, il a voulu traquer ton frère. Et il s'est tué en voiture aussi.

- Est-ce que... cette Jessica, est morte comme ça aussi ?

- Non. Elle est morte en couche. J'aurais voulu que tu la connaisses. Elle était...

Sam ne put continuer, sa gorge était nouée et sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux clairs. Mary tendit ses bras vers lui et Gabriel la passa dans l'étreinte puissante de son père. Sam la serra dans ses bras en retenant un sanglot. Puis il chuchota à sa fille de rejoindre sa chambre et Mary acquiesça après qu'il l'ait embrassée, quittant la véranda.

Gabriel se leva de sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant Sam, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolé, Sam. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Nous devions arrêter Lucifer, et ça nous a prit longtemps.

- Je sais. Je sais, dit l'homme, mais son expression était toujours aussi brisée.

- On ne partira plus.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux que tu restes.

- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Sam. Je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, que je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Je vous protégerais, Mary et toi. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu ne me verras pas. Mais je serais toujours là.

Sam lui adressa un sourire hésitant et le releva juste assez pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Et il lui chuchota à l'oreille que bien sûr qu'il voulait de lui. Et qu'il avait intérêt à ne jamais repartir.

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse depuis le départ de Sam. Tout le monde se regardait, mais personne ne parlait, faisant passer toutes leurs émotions dans les regards lourds qu'ils s'échangeaient. Finalement, ce fut Balthazar qui brisa le silence.

- Bon, les enfants, apparemment nos humains préférés ne veulent pas de nous ici. Alors si on dégageait ?

Évidemment que c'était du bluff. Ses frères le savaient. Et même si ça ne leur plaisait pas spécialement, ils allaient jouer le jeu de Balthazar. À leurs risques et périls.

Alors qu'ils levaient la tête vers le Ciel, prêts à s'envoler, Jo jaillit des genoux de Ash en leur criant de ne pas partir. Dean la fixa comme si elle l'avait trahit.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Dean, ils sont revenus pour nous ! Ce sont des anges, et ils sont revenus pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes.

- Dean...

- Très bien, okay ! Abandonna-t-il. On vous écoute.

Castiel leur expliqua tout, pourquoi ils étaient partis, ce qui avait causé la mort de tous ces gens. Dean lui répondit ce que Sam avait expliqué à Gabriel, à quel point les anges avaient détruit leur vie.

Castiel avait baissé la tête, sans répondre. Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à pardonner parce que personne n'était en faute, si ce n'est ce chauffard qui avait percuté Nick, dix ans auparavant.

Puis Dean avait soupiré et avait invité les anges à s'asseoir parmi eux. Le regard de Castiel, à ce moment-là... Dean avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. L'ange s'était installé près de lui et avait sorti un petit paquet de la poche de son trench-coat. Le chasseur avait froncé les sourcils, surpris que Castiel sache la date de son anniversaire.

Il déballa le paquet et y trouva une amulette, un piège à démon gravé de symboles en énochien. Et un mot.

_Je capiche._

Alors Dean s'était jeté sur Castiel et l'avait embrassé. De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme parce que vraiment, est-ce que ça aurait pu se passer autrement ?

Et quelque part, au Ciel, Dieu se dit que ses enfants étaient parfaits et qu'il les aimait. Et quelque part, au Ciel, l'âme de Nick était rendue à Lucifer. Et quelque part, au Ciel, John et Mary Winchester contemplaient leurs fils, leurs amis, et cette famille d'ange si spéciale.


End file.
